the 8 bravers
by affan
Summary: how can the 8 members of the team pass the toll station......


´¿´âÊÇ¿´ÁËÊ¦Ê¦´óÈËµÄ¡¶Ò¶Âä¹é¸ù¡·ºóÍ»·¢ÆæÏëÀ´µÄ¡£ÄÇÆªÎÄµÄÒ»Ð©Éè¶¨Îª±¾ÎÄµÄÖØÒª±³¾°¡£  
  
**************************************  
  
  
±êÌâ£º°ËÓÂ´³Í¨¹Ø  
×÷Õß£ºaffan  
¼¶±ð£ºÆÕÍ¨  
Àà±ð£º¶ñ¸ã  
Ö÷ÈËÈËÎï£ºÄ§½ä¶Ó¡¢¾«Áé¼×ÒÒ±û¡¢À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ëû°Ö  
ÉùÃ÷£ºÎÄÖÐÈËÎïµÄ°æÈ¨²»ÊÇÎÒµÄ£¬²»ÊÇÐîÒâÕë¶ÔÄ³ÈË  
  
  
»°Ëµ´ó¼ÒÔÚÁÖ¹ÈÀïÐÝÑø£¬×¼±¸ÒÔ×î±£ÂúµÄ¾«Éñ×´Ì¬ÎªÄ§½ä¶ø³öÕ÷µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ¸öÉÔÉÔÓÐÒ»Ð©¶à¶¯Ö¢µÄÂÌÒ¶Íõ×ÓÖÕÓÚ¶ÔÕâ¸öÃæ»ý²»×ãºÚÉ­ÁÖ°Ù·ÖÖ®Ò»µÄÉ½¹ÈµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼¸Ðµ½·¦Î¶£¬ËûÍ»È»ºÜÏë»Ø¼Ò¿´Íû×Ô¼ºµÄ¸¸Ç×£¬Ëû¾õµÃ£¬"µ±ÎÒÍ»È»³öÏÖÔÚ¸¸ÍõµÄÃæÇ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÒ»¶¨»áÏë²»µ½ÎÒÕâÃ´Ôç¾Í»ØÀ´ÁË£¬Ò»¶¨»áÏÅÒ»´óÌøµÄ¡£"Òò´Ë£¬Ëû±ãÐÀÈ»µØ²ß»®Ò»ÆðÃ¦ÀïÍµÏÐµÄ»Ø¼ÒÌ½Ç×ÊÂ¼þ¡£µ«ÒòÎª×Ô¼ºµÄÊÌ´ÓÒÑ¾­ÏÈÓÚ×Ô¼º¶¯Éí»ØÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬Èç¹û×Ô¼º¾ÍÒ»¸öÈË»ØÈ¥µÄ»°£¬Â·ÉÏÒ»¶¨»áÃÆËÀ£¬Òò´Ë¾Í¹Ä¶¯ÔÚÁÖ¹ÈÀïÎÞËùÊÂÊÂµÄÁíÍâ°ËÈËÒ»Æðµ½ºÚÉ­ÁÖÈ¥ÆßÈÕÓÎ£¬ÁíÍâÒ²¿ÉÒÔÍ¨¹ýÕâÒ»´ÎÂÃÐÐÀ´Ä¥ºÏ´ó¼ÒÖ®¼äµÄ¹ØÏµ£¬»¥ÏàÅäºÏ£¬ÅàÑøÄ¬Æõ¡£¶øÇÒËµºÃÁË£¬ÓÉÍõ×ÓÇ£Í·µÄ£¬¶øÇÒÊÇ×Ô±¸½»Í¨¹¤¾ß¡¢×ÔÀíÊ³ÉÅµÄÕâ´Î»î¶¯£¬½«ÓÅ»ÝÖÁÖ»¸¶Í¨¹Ø·Ñ£¬¶øÇÒ¿ÉÒÔÃâ·Ñ²Î¹Û¡¢Ãâ·ÑÅÄÕÕºÚÉ­ÁÖÍõ¾­ÓªÊýÇ§ÄêµÄ³¬ÉÝ³Þ»Ê¼Ò¹¬µî¡£Ç§ÔØÄÑ·ê¡¢»ú»áÄÑµÃ°¡¡£  
  
ÒòÎªºÚÉ­ÁÖÖ²±»¸²¸ÇÂÊÌØ±ð¸ß£¬¿ÕÆøÒì³£ÇåÐÂ£¬¶ÔÉÏÄê¼ÍÁËµÄÈË¼«ÎªÓÐÒæ£¬ÔÙ¼ÓÉÏÒÔÇ°Ôø¸øÈ¥¹ý£¬Ó¡ÏóÆÄÎª²»´í£¬¶øÇÒ¹¤×÷ÁËÄÇÃ´¶àÄêÒ²Ð¡ÓÐÒ»µã»ýÐî£¬ÎªÁËÉíÌå»¨µãÇ®Ò²Ó¦µ±£¬Òò´Ë£¬Ä§½ä¶ÓµÄÄ¬ÈÏµÄÁìµ¼Ê×ÄÔÀÏ¸ÊºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØ´ðÓ¦ÁË¡£  
  
ÌýËµºÚÉ­ÁÖ»úÁé¹Å¹Ö¡¢½¿Ð¡ÁáççµÄ¾«ÁéÃÀÃ¼·Ç¸Ô¶àÄÇÐ©¸ß´ó¶øÓÖºÀË¬´ÖáîµÄÅ®×Ó¿É±È£¬Òò´ËÉãÕþÍõÖ®×ÓÒ²ÐÀÈ»×¼±¸Ò»ÁìÒì×å·çÇé¡££¨Õâ¾ÍÊÇÊ¢´«ÕâÎ»¸Ô¶àÉãÕþÍõÖ®×Ó¶ÔÒìÐÔ²»¸ÐÐËÈ¤µÄÔ­Òò--ÈË¼ÒÖÐÒâµÄ¿ÉÊÇÐ¡ÄñÒÀÈËÐÎµÄÑ½£¬¿ÉÏ§Æ«Æ«Åµ´óµÄÒ»¸ö¸Ô¶à£¬¾ÍÊÇ³¤²»³öÒ»¸öÍõ×ÓÐÄÖÐµÄÒÁÈË£¬ÕæÊÇÈËÈçÆä¹ú°¡¡£ÔÙËµÁË£¬ÈË¼ÒÄÇÃ´ÐÁ¿àµØºÝÁ·ÎäÒÕ£¬½á¹ûµ½ÁËÒ»Ñù¿×ÎäÓÐÁ¦µÄ¸Ô¶àMMÃæÇ°£¬¼òÖ±ºÁÎÞ²î±ð£¬¸ú±¾¾ÍÃ»ÓÐ³É¾Í¸ÐÂï£¡£©  
  
¶øÄÇÎ»ÈËÀàµÄ¹úÍõ¡­¡­¿È¿È£¬µ±È»ÏÖÔÚ»¹²»ÊÇ¡£¾¡¹ÜÕâÑù£¬¹Â¼ÒµÄÐÄË¼ÆñÊÇÄãµÈ·²·òË××ÓÄÜÍûÆäÏî±³£¿ÈËÀàµÄ¹ú¡­¡­°¡£¬ÓÎÏÀÐÄÖÐ×ÔÓÐËû·ÇÈ¥ºÚÉ­ÁÖ²»¿ÉµÄÔ­Òò¡£ÕâÖÖ»ú»á£¬ËûÔõÃ´»á´í¹ý£¡£¡  
  
ÖÁÓÚËÄÎ»»ô±ÈÌØÈË£¬±´¶û²©¶ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÃÀ¾ÆºÍÃÀÊ³µÄÔÞÓþÔç¾ÍÔÚËûÃÇµÄÄÔº£ÀïÔúÏÂÁË¸ù¡£ÈË»¹Ã»ÓÐµ½ºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¬ÄÇËÄ¸¶Ð¡ÐÄ¸ÎÔç¾ÍÀÖ¿ªÁË»¨¡£  
  
¶øÎÒÃÇ¿É°®µÄ¼ªÄ·Àû£¬ËäËµÓÐÐ©ÒÅÁôµÄÀúÊ·ÎÊÌâÔÚÐ¡Ð¡µÄÐÄÁéÉÏÍ¶ÏÂÁË²»¿ÉÄ¥ÃðµÄÒõÓ°£¬×æÏÈÁôÏÂµÄ¸èÒ¥ÀïºÚÉ­ÁÖÒ²ÊÇÒ»¸öÒ»ÎÞÊÇ´¦¡¢Î£ÏÕ¿Ö²ÀµÄµØ·½£¬µ«ÊÇÍõ×ÓÄÇÒ»¾ä£º"ÄãÅÂËÀÂð£¿¼ÈÈ»²»ÅÂËÀ»¹ÅÂÈ¥ºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¿"ËµµÃÎÒÃÇµÄÐ¡°«ÈËÆøÑªÉÏÓ¿£¬ºÀÇéÍòÕÉ£¬°µÏÂ¾öÐÄ²»µ½ºÚÉ­ÁÖ×ßÒ»Ôâ¡¢²»µ½ÄÇ¸ö³ôÆ¨Íõ×ÓËûÀÏµùµÄÍõ×ùÉÏ¿Ì¸ö"¸ñÂÞÒòµÄ¶ù×Óµ½´ËÒ»ÓÎ"¾ÍÊÄ²»ÎªÈË£¨°«ÈË£©¡£  
  
Òâ¼ûÒÑ¾­ÊÇÇ°ËùÎ´ÓÐµÄÒ»ÖÂ¡£ÓÚÊÇÁÙÐÐÇ°µÄÒ»Ìì£¬Íõ×Ó¸øÃ¿ÈË·¢ÁËÕÅÓ¡ÓÐ"ºÚÉ­ÁÖÂÃÓÎ¹Û¹âÍÅ"µÄÐ¡Æì×Ó»òÊÇÌ«ÑôÃ±£¬ºÍÒ»±¾ÓÃ¾«ÁéÎÄ×Ö¡¢°«ÈËÎÄ×Ö¡¢ÈËÀàÎÄ×Ö¡¢ÉõÖÁorcÎÄ×ÖÓ¡Ë¢µÄ¡¶ºÚÉ­ÁÖ¹ý¹Ø¿¨ÐèÖª¡·£¨²»ÅÅ³ýÀ´×ÔÄª¶àµÄÈËÔ±µ½ºÚÉ­ÁÖÑ°ÇóÕþÖÎ±ÜÄÑÂï£©£¬¾Í±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµØ´òÀí×Ô¼ºµÄÐÐ×°È¥ÁË¡£  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
»°ËµÒ»Â·±±ÐÐ£¬Ìì¹«×öÃÀ£¬ÑÞÑô¸ßÕÕ¡£Ò»ÐÐÈËËµËµÐ¦Ð¦£¬ÌØ±ðÊÇ²©ÂÞÃ×Òì³£ÐË·Ü£¬ÌýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËµºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéMM²»Ï²»¶ÓÐºú×ÓµÄÄÐÐÔ£¬ÌØÒâ°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄºú×ÓÌêµÃ¸É¸É¾»¾»£¬ÌìÌìÍæÉî³ÁËÆµÄÄó×Å¸öÏÂ°ÍË£Ë§¡£ÖÚÈËÒ²¶Ô²©ÂÞÃ×ÌêÐëÖ®¾ÙÁ¬Á¬µÀºÃ£¬ÕâÏÂ¾Í²»»á°ÑËûºÍÄÇ¸öÓÎÏÀ¸ã»ìÁË£¨µÚÒ»´Î¿´lotrµÄÊ±ºòÅ¼ÊÇ·Û¸ã²»ÇåÕâÁ½¹øÂÖ£©¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±£ººúËµ£¡ÄÇ¸ö¼Ò»ïÄÄÓÐÎÒÓ¢¿¡äìÈ÷£¡  
²©ÂÞÃ×£ºÆñÓÐ´ËÀí£¬ÄÇ¸ö¼Ò»ïÄÄÓÐÎÒ¸É¾»£¡  
  
Èô²»ÊÇ¶þÈË´ËÐÐºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÄ¿±ê²»Í¬£¬¿ÖÅÂ·ÇµÃÔÚ¶ÓÀï¸ÉÒ»¼Ü²»¿É¡£  
  
´ó¼ÒÁà×Å"ºÚÉ­ÁÖÂÃÓÎ¹Û¹âÍÅ"µÄÐ¡Æì×Ó£¬²»Öª²»¾õ¾ÍÀ´µ½ÁËºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄµÚÒ»¸ö¹Ø¿¨¡£  
  
Ö»¼ûÊØÎÀÊÇÁ½¸öÄê¼ÍºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²î²»¶àµÄ¾«Áé¡£µ±Ò»ÐÐÈËÀ´µ½¹ØÇ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÆäÖÐµÄÒ»¸ö¼Ò»ïÁ¢¿ÌÏó±³ÊéÒ»ÑùµØÄîµÀ£º"¹ý¹ØÇë½»Í¨ÐÐ·Ñ£¬Ò»ÈËÒ»¸öÒø±Ò£¬×Ô±¸ÁãÇ®£¬Óà¶î²»ÕÒ¡£Î±±Òµ±³¡Ã»ÊÕ£¬Î±Ò»·£Ê®¡£ÓÐÔÂÆ±µÄÇë³öÊ¾ÔÂÆ±£¬ÓÐA»òBÀà¼Ç·Ñ¿¨µÄÇë×Ô¾õÉÏÇ°»®ÏßµÇ¼Ç¡£´ïµ½2ÍòËêÒÔÉÏÀÏÁäÓÅ´ýÌõ¼þµÄÇë³öÊ¾¿ÉÒÔÖ¤Ã÷ÄêÁäµÄÓÐÐ§Ö¤¼þ£¬Ñ§ÁäÇ°¶ùÍ¯¿ÉÃâ·Ñ£¨²»ÒªËµT°Ö°Ö²»½²ÈËÇé£¬ÈË¼Ò»¹ÊÇºÜ×ðÀÏ°®Ó×µÄÅ¶£©£¬³ÉÄêÈËÇëÕÕ¹ËºÃ×Ô¼ºµÄº¢×Ó¡­¡­"  
  
°Ë¸öÂÃÓÎÕßÌýµÃÄ¿µÉ¿Ú´ô¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£º"°¢À­¹±£¬Äã²»ÊÇÀ´¹ýÁËÂð£¿"  
  
°¢À­¹±Á³Ò»ºì£¬"ÄãÖªµÀÎÒÊÖÍ·±È½Ï¡­¡­ÎÒÒÔÇ°¶¼ÊÇ³ÃºÚÃþ½øÀ´µÄ£¬Ã»¸úËûÃÇ´ò¹ýÕÕÃæ¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£º"¸Ê´ï·ò£¬ÄãÒÔÇ°²»ÊÇÀ´¹ýÁËÂð£¿"  
  
ÀÏ¸Ê£º"ÎÒ¶¼ÊÇ´î³ËÓ¥Íõ¸ñÍþºÕµÄ±ã³µÀ´µÄ¡­¡­´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ³¢ÊÔ¹ýÒÔµØÃæ½»Í¨µÄ·½Ê½½øÈëºÚÉ­ÁÖ£¡"  
  
Í»È»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÔÈ­»÷ÕÆ£º"¶ÔÑ½£¡ÎÒÔõÃ´Ã»Ïëµ½£¡£¡ÎÒÒª½¨Òé¸¸ÍõÉèÁ¢¿ÕÖÐÊÕ·ÑÕ¾£¡£¡¿ªÕ¹¿Õ¼äÒµÎñ£¡"£¨²»À¢ÊÇËû¸¸Ç×µÄ¶ù×Ó¡££©  
  
ÀÏ¸Ê£ºËãÎÒ¶à×ì¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£º"ÄÇÄãÃÇÆäËûÈËÄØ£¿ÕâÐ©ÌõÀýÔÚ¡¶ºÚÉ­ÁÖ¹ý¹Ø¿¨ÐèÖª¡·Àï¶¼Ð´µÃÃ÷Ã÷°×°×°¡¡£ÎÒ»¹ÒÔÎªÄãÃÇ¶¼¿´¹ýÁËÄØ¡£"  
  
ÖÚÈË£º"ºóÀ´±»°£¶ûÂ¡ÁìÖ÷À­È¥¿´¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ½²ÊöµÄ¡¶ÖÐÖÞÐÎÊÆ±¨µÀÓë·ÖÎö¡·µÄ¼ÇÂ¼Ó°Ïñ£¨ÓÃGÄÌÄÌË®¾µµÄ¸´ÖÆÆ·¿´µÄ£©£¬¼ÓÇ¿Ë¼Ïë½ÌÓý¡£¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼ä¿´ÊÖ²á¡£"  
  
"Å¶£¬ÎÒÖ÷ÒªÊÇÅÂÄãÃÇÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖÀï¶À×ÔÓÎÍæµÄÊ±ºòÕÆÎÕ²»ºÃÊ±¼ä¡£µ±È»£¬Èç¹ûÄãÃÇ¶¼¸ú×ÅÎÒÄÇ¾ÍÓÃ²»×ÅÁË¡£µ«Èç¹ûÄãÃÇÒª¶À×ÔÓÎÍæµÄ»°£¬ÊÖ²á¾ÍÒ»¶¨Òª´÷ÔÚÉíÉÏÒ»¶¨Òª¿´£¬ÄÇÀïÃæ¸½ÓÐ818£¨·¢Ñ½·¢£©¸ö¹Ø¿¨µÄ¿ª·ÅºÍ¹Ø±ÕµÄÊ±¿Ì±í¡£Èç¹ûµ½ÁËÊ±¼ä¸Ï²»»ØÀ´£¬¾Í»á±»µ²ÔÚÍâÃæÎ¹Ö©ÖëÅ¶£¡"Íõ×ÓºÃÐÄºÃÒâµØ½âÊÍµÀ¡£   
  
ÖÚÈËÁ³É«µÇÊ±É·°×¡£Íõ×ÓÓÖÐ¦µÀ£º"ÆäÊµÒ²Ã»Ê²Ã´À²£¬ÄÇÐ©Ö©ÖëËäÈ»ºÜÐ×£¬µ«ÊÇ¶¼ºÜÏ²»¶ÌýÈË³ª¸è¡£ÌØ±ðÊÇ³ªÄÇÊ×'Á½¶Ñ½ð±ÒÁ½¶Ñ½ð±ÒºÃ¿É°®¡¢ºÃ¿É°®¡¢Ò»¶ÑÁô¸øÀÏÆÅÒ»¶ÑÁô¸øÂÌÒ¶£¬†‹†‹†‹¡¢†‹†‹†‹¡­¡­'"Ê¾·¶µ½ÕâÀïÊ±Íõ×ÓµÄÁ³Ò»ºì£¬ÕâÊ×ÍËÈ´Ö©ÖëµÄ¸èÒ¥ÔÚºÚÉ­ÁÖÊÇÈË¾¡½ÔÖª£¬´Ó¸è´ÊÀ´¿´Ë­¶¼ÄÜÏëÏóµÃµ½ÄÇÊÇ³ö×ÔË­ÈËÖ®¿Ú£¬¶øÇÒÒ²ÄÜÏëÏóËûÒ»±ßÊý½ð±ÒÒ»±ß³ª¸èµÄÑù×Ó¡­¡­µ«ÊÇÍõ×ÓÈ´ÊÇµÚÒ»´ÎÔÚÍâÈËµÄ¸úÇ°³ª£¬Ò»Ïëµ½²»Öª²»¾õ±©Â¶ÁËÓÐ¹ØµÄ¼ÒÊÂ£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇÓÐÐ©º¦ëý¡£Íõ×ÓÓÖÐ¡Ð¡ÉùµÄ½Ó×ÅËµµÀ£º"Ö»Òª³ªÄÇÖ»¸è£¬Ö©ÖëÃÇ¾Í»á¹Ô¹ÔµØÒ»¶¯²»¶¯µØÌýÄãÃÇ³ª¸è¶ø²»»á¹¥»÷ÄãÃÇ¡£ÍòÒ»ÓöÉÏËüÃÇ£¬Ö»ÒªÄÜ¼á³Ö³ªµ½¿ª¹Ø£¬¾Í°²È«À²£¡"  
  
ÖÚÈËµ¹£¬ÎªÖ©Öë¡¢Îª¸èÒ¥£¬¸üÎªÄÇ818¸ö¹Ø¿¨¡£  
  
ÔçÖªµÀºÚÉ­ÁÖÀïµÄ¹Ø¿¨¶àÈçÅ£Ã«£¬µ«½ñÌì²ÅµÚÒ»´ÎÌýµ½Õâ¸ö¾ßÌåµÄÊý×Ö¡£¾ÝËµÕâ»¹Ö»ÊÇ¶ÔÍâ¿ª·ÅµÄ¹Ø¿¨£¬ÄÇÐ©½ûÐÐµÄ¾üÊÂ¹Ø¿¨»¹²»°üÀ¨ÔÚÄÚ¡£ºÚÉ­ÁÖ¼«Æä¾üÊÂÁ¦Á¿µÄÅÓ´ó£¬¿ÉÏë¶øÖª¡£  
  
°´Í¨¹ýÒ»¸ö¹Ø¿¨Ò»´Î½»Ò»Ã¶Òø±ÒµÄ»°£¬ÍêÈ«Í¨¹ýÄÇÐ©¹Ø¿¨¾ÍµÃÒª818Ã¶Òø±Ò¡£  
  
ÀÏ¸Ê£ºÎÒÕâ°ÑÀÏ¹ÇÍ·Òª²»ÖªËÀ»îµØÔÚÀÏÍßÃÇÊÖÏÂ´ò¹¤Èý¸öÔÂ¡£  
  
·ð¶à£ºÎÒºÃ¼¸ÄêµÄÑÌÇ®¡­¡­  
  
É½Ä·£ºÎÒÄÇ¿éÐ¡»¨Ô°µÄµØ¼Û¡­¡­  
  
²©ÂÞÃ×£ºÒ»¸öÔÂµÄ¾ÆÇ®¡­¡­  
  
°¢À­¹±£ºÒª²ß»®¶ÔÒ»¸ö50ÈË×óÓÒµÄÐ¡¹æÄ£µÄ´å×Ó½øÐÐ´òÔÒÇÀÒ»´Î¡­¡­  
  
  
È»ºóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÚÒ»¸öÀ´µ½¹Ø¿¨Ç°£¬´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÁËÒ»ÕÅ½ðÉÁÉÁµÄ»ÊÊÒ³ÉÔ±³¬AÀàÌØ±ð¿¨¡£ÊØÎÀ½Ó¹ýÒÔºó£¬ÌÍ³öÒ»Ã¶Ð¡µ¶×Ð×ÐÏ¸Ï¸µØÔÚ±³ÃæÓÖ¿ÌÁËÒ»µÀÏß£¬¸Õ¸ÕºÃÍê³ÉÒ»¸öÐÂµÄ"Õý"×Ö¡£È»ºóÊØÎÀ¹§¹§¾´¾´µØ°Ñ¿¨»¹¸øÍõ×Ó£º"µîÏÂ£¬ÄúÓàÏÂµÄ´ÎÊýÒÑ²»¶à£¬Çë¼°Ê±µ½¹ÜÀí´¦³äÖµ¡£"  
  
"Ð»Ð»¡£"×öÍêÁË±íÂÊÖ®ºó£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ó´ó·½·½µØ½øÁË¹Ø¿¨£¬Î¢Ð¦µØ×ª¹ýÉí£¬Ê¾Òâ´ó¼Ò¸úÉÏ¡£  
  
½ª»¹ÊÇÀÏµÄÀ±¡£ÔÚÕâÖÖÕóÊÆÏÂ£¬»¹ÊÇÀÏ¸Ê×îÏÈ»Ö¸´ÁËÕý³£µÄÐÄÌ¬ºÍÍùÈÕµÄ·ç·¶¡£Ö»¼ûËûÂýÂýµØõâµ½¹Ø¿¨Ç°£¬´Ó»³ÀïÌÍ³öÁËÒ»¸öÓ¡×ÅÌÌ½ð×ÖµÄºì±¾±¾£¬È»ºó´ò¿ªÀ´£¬½«ÀïÃæµÄÄÚÈÝ³öÊ¾¸øÊØÎÀ¿´¡£  
  
Ö»¼ûÉÏÃæÒ»Ò³»­×ÅÀÏ¸ÊµÄÍ·Ïñ£¬ÁíÒ»Ò³Ã÷Ã÷°×°×µØÐ´×Å£º"¼ÑÀëµØ×¤ÖÐÖÞÌØÅÉÔ±£¬Ã×Ë¼À¼µÏ¶û¡£Ö¤¼þ±àºÅ0000000005¡£Ö¤¼þÇ©·¢ÈÕÆÚ£ºÉñÊ÷¼ÍÔªÄê8ÔÂ8ÈÕ¡£·¢Ö¤µ¥Î»£º¼ÑÀëµØ¶ÔÖÐÖÞÊÂÎñ°ì¹«ÊÒ¡£"  
  
ÀÏ¸ÊÐ¦ÎûÎûµØËµµÀ£º"ÎÒÊÇÔÚÉñÊ÷¼ÍÔªÄêµÄÊ±ºòÄÃµ½Õâ±¾Ö¤¼þµÄ£¬ËãÀ´ÎÒÒÑ¾­³¬¹ý2ÍòËêÁË£¬´ïµ½ÓÅ´ýÌõ¼þÁË°É¡£"  
  
ÊØÎÀµãµãÍ·´ðµÀ£º"ÄúÀÏÈË¼Ò¿ÉÒÔÃâ·Ñ£¬¹ýÈ¥°É¡£ÇëÂý×ß¡£"  
  
ÀÏ¸ÊÓÚÊÇÇáÇáËÉËÉµØÕ¾µ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Éí±ß£¬Á¢¿ÌÔÚÓàÏÂµÄÆßÈËÖÐÒýÆðÁË²»Ð¡µÄºå¶¯¡£  
  
ÀÏ¸Ê´Ë¾ÙÒâÒåÖØ´ó£¬ÒªÖªµÀ£¬ÄÜ¹»Í¨¹ýÁËÕâÒ»¹Ø£¬¾ÍÒâÎ¶×ÅÍùÏÂµÄN¹Ø¶¼³äÂúÁËÏ£Íû¡£ÀÏ¸ÊµÄÃâ·ÑÍ¨¹ýÈÃÆäËûÈË¶¼¸Ðµ½¾«ÉñÒ»Õð£¬¿ªÊ¼×ÅÄ¥×ÅÔõÃ´ÃÉ»ì¹ý¹ØÀ´¡£  
  
Ïë²»µ½µÚ¶þÎ»³ö³¡µÄ¾¹ÊÇ²©ÂÞÃ×¡£ËûÒ»¸ö¼ý²½ÇÀÔÚÊ£ÏÂµÄÈËÇ°Ãæ£¬À´µ½ÊØÎÀ¸úÇ°£¬ÌÍ³öÒ»¸öÁÁÉÁÉÁµÄ¿¨Æ¬ÏòÊØÎÀÒâÊ¾£¬ÊØÎÀ½Ó¹ýÒ»¿´£¬Ò»ÕÅ´øÓÐ¸Ô¶à°×Ê÷Ë®Ó¡µÄÎå´çÐ¡¿¨£¬»­ÓÐ¼«¾«ÖÂµÄ²©ÂÞÃ×±¾ÈËÍ·Ïñ£¬ÉÏÃæÐ´×Å£º  
  
ÐÕÃû£º²©ÂÞÃ×  
ÐÕ±ð£ºÄÐ  
³öÉúÈÕÆÚ£ºµÚÈý¼Í2978Äê¡ÁÔÂ¡ÁÈÕ  
¼ÒÍ¥µØÖ·£º¸Ô¶àÃ×ÄÉË¼µÙÀïË¹³Ç¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­  
Ö¤¼þ±àºÅ£º¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á¡Á  
·¢Ö¤»ú¹Ø£º¸Ô¶àÃ×ÄÉË¼µÙÀïË¹³Ç¹«°²×Ü¾Ö³Ç±±Çø¹«°²·Ö¾Ö  
»¹¸ÇÓÐ¸Ã¹«°²·Ö¾ÖµÄ´óºìÕÂ¡£  
  
ÊØÎÀ£º"£¿"  
  
²©ÂÞÃ×ÉÏÇ°Ö¸×ÅÄÇÉÏÃæµÄÈÕÆÚÏòÊØÎÀµÀ£º"¿´£¬ÈË¼ÒÊÇ2978Äê³öÉúµÄÅ¶¡£"Í»È»¼äµÄÄØßæ±äÉù£¬ÖÚÈËµ¹¡£  
  
"ÄÇ¡­¡­"ÊØÎÀÅÀÆðÀ´Ä¨ÁËÄ¨ÑÛ¾¦£¬²»½âµØÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
²©ÂÞÃ×½ô½Ó×Å¼ÌÐøÄÌÉùÄÌÆøµØËµµÀ£º"ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇËµ£¬ÈË¼Ò»¹²»µ½40ËêÅ¶¡£"ÓÐÁË¸Õ²ÅµÄµÚÒ»´Î£¬ÖÚÈËÕâÒ»´Î×ÜËãÃ»ÓÐµ¹ÏÂ¡£  
  
"ÄÇ¡­¡­"  
  
"°´ÄãÃÇ¾«Áé1000Ëê²Å³ÉÄêÀ´ËãµÄ»°£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇËµÈË¼Ò»¹²»µ½Ñ§ÁäÇ°¶ùÍ¯µÄÄêÁäÀ²£¡Ñ§ÁäÇ°¶ùÍ¯ÊÇ²»ÓÃ½»·ÑµÄ°É£¬ÊôÊå£¿"²©ÂÞÃ×ÏòÎÀ±ø×ö³öÒ»¸öÌØ±ðÌð¡¢ÌØ±ðÌìÕæµÄÐ¦Á³£¬ÓÐÔµÄ¿¶Ãµ½ÕâÒ»ÇéÐÎµÄÊõÊ¿ºÍÍõ×ÓµîÏÂ¶¼²»ÐÒÔÙ·­µ¹Ò»´Î¡£  
  
"¿ÉÊÇÄã³¤µÃ¡­¡­"  
  
ÂÞ²©Ã×ÇÀ×ÅËµµÀ£º"ÊÇ°¡£¡ÈË¼Ò³¤µÃ¾ÍÊÇ¸ßÂï£¡ÈË¼Ò¶¼ÒÑ¾­±È°Ö°Ö¸ßÀÕ"£¬»¹ÌØÒâÓÃË«ÊÖ»®ÁËºÃ´óºÃ´óµÄÔ²È¦±È»®µÀ£º"´óÏó¸ÕÉúÏÂÀ´¾Í±ÈÈË»¹Òª´ó£¬¿ÉËü»¹ÊÇÏóbabyÅ¶£¡ÎÒËäÈ»ºÜ¸ß£¬¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÊÇ¶ùÍ¯Å¶£¡"  
  
"Å¶£¬Ô­À´ÊÇÕâÑù£¡àÅ£¬Ð¡ÅóÓÑ£¬Äã¿ÉÒÔ¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬"ÊØÎÀÍ´°®µØÃþÁËÃþ¸Ô¶àÉãÕþÍõÖ®×ÓµÄÄÔ´ü£¬ºÜÇ×ÇÐµØ¶ÔËûËµµÀ£º"×ßÂ·Òª¿´Â·Å¶£¬¸ú½ô´óÈË²»ÒªÂÒÅÜÅ¶£¡"   
  
²©ÂÞÃ×ÓÃÁ¦µØµãÁËµãÍ·£¬"àÅ£¡"È»ºóÄÃÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÉí·ÝÖ¤¶¥×Å±³ºóÇ§°ã¾ªÑÈµÄÊÓÏß£¬±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµØÅÜµ½¸Ê´ï·òºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËûÃÇÉí±ßÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±¼ûÊÆÕýÒªÉÏÇ°£¬È´±»ËÄ¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈË¼·µ½ÁËÒ»±ß¡£  
  
Ö»¼ûËÄ¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈËÒ»ÆëÕ¾ÔÚÄÇÀïÒ²Ï¸ÉùÏ¸ÆøµØ½ÐµÀ£º"ÊôÊåÊôÊå£¬ÎÒÃÇÒ²»¹Ã»ÓÐÉÏÑ§ÄØ£¡"  
  
Õâ¸ö¡­¡­ÊØÎÀÍ»È»ÄÉÃÆÆðÀ´£¬ÔõÃ´½ñÌìÀ´µÄ²»ÊÇÌØ±ðÀÏ¡¢¾ÍÊÇÌØ±ð¹ÖµÄ"¶ùÍ¯£¡"¸Õ²ÅÄÇ¸ö³¬¼¶¶ùÍ¯¾ÍÒÑ¾­¹»¾ªÈËµÄÁË£¬ÏÖÔÚÓÖÀ´ÁËËÄ¸öÔõÃ´¿´ÔõÃ´±ðÅ¤µÄ"¶ùÍ¯"¡£  
  
ÊØÎÀÅ¤Í·¿´ÁË¿´Íõ×ÓµîÏÂ£¬µîÏÂÎÞ¿ÉÄÎºÎµØÏòÎÀ±øËÊËÊ¼ç£¬ÒòÎªÔÚÁÖ¹ÈµÄÊ±ºòËûÃ»ÓÐºÍ´ó¼ÒÒ»ÆðÌ½ÌÖ¹ýÕâ¸öÎÊÌâ£¬Ò»Ê±²»Ì«ºÃÏÂ½áÂÛ¡£  
  
¿´µ½ÊØÎÀµÄ³ÙÒÉ£¬Ã·ÀïÓÖÇÀ×Å½ÐµÀ£º"¶øÇÒÈË¼Ò»¹Ã»ÓÐ³¤µ½Ò»Ã×¸ßÅ¶£¡"  
  
ÊØÎÀÍäÏÂÉí×ÓÀ´¶ÔÎÊµÀ£º"ÎÒÖªµÀ£¬¿ÉÊÇÐ¡ÅóÓÑÃÇ£¬ÄãÃÇÓÐÖ¤Ã÷Âð£¿"  
  
"ÓÐ£¡"ËÄ¸ö»ô±ÈÌØÈËºÜÏìÁÁµØ»Ø´ð×Å£¬ÀíÖ±Æø×´µØÌÍ³öÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ³öÉúÖ¤¡£·´Õý×î´óµÄ·ðÀ­¶à²ÅÁùÊ®Ëê£¬°´¾«ÁéµÄËã·¨£¬²îµãµã¾Íµ½Ñ§ÁäÏß¡£  
  
"ºÃ£¬ÄãÃÇ¹ýÈ¥°É¡£"  
  
½ÓÏÂÀ´µÄ¼ªÄ·ÀûÓÃÁËÓë»ô±ÈÌØÈËÍ¬ÑùµÄÀíÓÉ£¬ÂúÒÔÎª¿ÉÒÔÍ¨¹ý£¬¿ÉÊÇÊØÎÀÈ´Ëµ£º"ÄãÔõÃ´³¤ºú×ÓÁË£¿¶ùÍ¯ÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜ³¤ºú×Ó£¿"  
  
Ìýµ½ÕâÕ¾ÔÚÊØÎÀÉíºóµÄ²©ÂÞÃ×ÏÂÒâÊ¶µØÃþÁËÃþÏÂ°Í£¬»¹ºÃ×Ô¼ºÎªÁË±£³Öö¦ÀöµÄÐÎÏó£¬ÌìÌì¼á³Ö¹Îºú×Ó£¬·ñÔòÒª½âÊÍÆðÀ´»¹ÕæÊÇÂé·³²»Ð¡¡£È»ºó¸Ô¶àÉãÕþÍõÖ®×ÓÓÐÐ©µÃÒâÏë¿´×Å°«ÈË£¬ÏëÏó×ÅËûÊÇÔõÃ´ÌÍÇ®µÄÁË¡£  
  
Ïë²»µ½¼ªÄ·Àû´ø×Å¿ÞÇ»ËµµÀ£º"ÈË¼Ò°«ÈËÉúÏÂÀ´¾ÍÊÇ³¤ºú×ÓµÄÂï55555555555555555555555555555555"  
  
ºÃÉËÐÄÓ´¡£¿ÞµÃ¾«ÁéÎÀ±øºÜ²»ÈÌÐÄ£¬Á¬Á¬ºåµÀ£º"ºÃºÃºÃºÃ£¬²»¿Þ²»¿Þ£¬ÊåÊåÈÃÄã¹ýÈ¥¡£"  
  
ÓÚÊÇ°«ÈËÒ²»¶ÌìÏ²µØ¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡££¨ÕâÐ©ÈË°¡£¬ÆÛÆ­ÈË¼Ò¾«Áé¸ç¸ç´¿½àµÄÐÄÁé£©  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£ºÍêÁË¡­¡­ÎÒÏÖÔÚ²ÅÖªµÀÕâ¸öÄ§½ä¶ÓÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àµÄÎ´³ÉÄêÈË£¬¶øÇÒ»¹ÊÇ¶ùÍ¯¡­¡­±£»¤ËûÃÇ£¬´ó´óµÎÓÐÔð¡¢´ó´óµÎÀ§ÄÑ°¡¡£  
  
Ê£ÏÂµÄÓÎÏÀÄ¿¶ÃÁËÇ°ÃæµÄÈ«¹ý³Ì£¬ÄÔ×ÓÑ¸ËÙµØ×ªÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºµÄ´¦¾³Ê®·ÖµØÔã¸â£¬Ê×ÏÈÊÇ×Ô¼º¾ÍÃ»´ø×Å³öÉúÖ¤Ã÷£¬¶øÇÒ£¬¾ÍËãÓÐ³öÉúÖ¤Ã÷£¬×Ô¼ºµÄÄêÁä±È²©ÂÞÃ×´óÁËËÄÊ®¶àËê£¬ÒÑ¾­¹ýÁËÑ§ÁäÏßÁË¡£µ«ÊÇ£¬¼´±ãÈç´Ë£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇ²»´òËã·ÅÆúÏ£Íû¡£There is still hope.  
  
¶¨ÁË¶¨Éñ£¬ÔÍÄðÁËÒ»ÏÂÐ¡ÅóÓÑ¸ÃÔõÃ´Ëµ»°ºÍ×öÊÂ£¬×ª»»ÁËÒ»ÏÂÐÄÀí×´Ì¬£¬ÓÎÏÀ°¢À­¹±Ò²³Á×ÅµØÉÏÇ°µÀ£º"ÎÒºÍ¸Õ²Å¹ýÈ¥µÄÄÇ¸ö²©ÂÞÃ×²î²»¶à´óÅ¶£¡Ò²ÊÇÑ§ÁäÇ°¶ùÍ¯Å¶£¡"  
  
ÊØÎÀÀ¹×¡ÁË°¢À­¹±µÀ£º"Ð¡ÅóÓÑ£¬ÄÇÄãÓÐÄêÁäÖ¤Ã÷Âð£¿"  
  
ÓÎÏÀÓÐÐ©Ð¹Æø£¬¹âËµ»¹ÊÇ²»ÐÐ°¡¡­¡­ÒªÖªµÀËûµÄÉí·ÝÀúÀ´¶¼ÊÇ±£ÃØµÄ£¬ËùÒÔ£¬¼´±ãÊÇÓÐ×Ô¼ºµÄ³öÉúÖ¤Ã÷»òÊÇÉí·ÝÖ¤Ã÷Ò»ÀàµÄ¶«¶«£¬Ò²´Ó²»´øÔÚÉíÉÏ£¬¶¼ÔÚÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûÀï²ØµÃºÃºÃµÄÄØ¡£  
  
"ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒÃ»´øÔÚÉíÉÏ¡­¡­"  
  
Õâ¸öÊ±ºò£¬ÎÀ±øÉíºóµÄ²©ÂÞÃ×ÐËÔÖÀÖ»öµØ¿ñÐ¦µÀ£º"ËûÊÇÁ÷Ãñ£¬ËûÄÄÓÐÊ²Ã´Ö¤Ã÷£¡"  
  
ÎÀ±øÓÚÊÇºÃÑÕºÃÉ«µØ¶Ô°¢À­¹±½âÊÍµÀ£º"¶Ô²»Æð°¡£¬Ð¡ÅóÓÑ£¬ÒòÎªÄãÃ»ÓÐ°ì·¨Ö¤Ã÷ÄãµÄÄêÁäÑ½£¬ÔÙ¼ÓÉÏÄã³ÉÄêµÄÏÓÒÉÄÇÃ´´ó£¬¶ÔÁË£¡Äã¡¢Äã»¹ÓÐºú×Ó£¡°¡£¬µ±È»£¬Ò²ÓÐ¿ÉÄÜÄãÊÇÉúÏÂÀ´¾Í³¤ÓÐµÄ¡­¡­µ«ÊÇ£¬Çé¿öÄÇÃ´²»Çå³þ£¬ËùÒÔÄã»¹ÊÇÒªÏÈ½»·ÑµÄÅ¶£¬"ÎÀ±ø°µµÀ£ºÈç¹ûËû²»ÊÇÐ¡º¢×ÓµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÕâÖÖ°×³Õ»°Ëµ¸øË­Ìý°¡£¿ÎÒÓÐ²¡°¡£¿  
  
µ«Ò»Ïëµ½ËûÃÇµÄÍõÊ±¿Ì½Ìµ¼ËûÃÇÒª×¢ÒâºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÐÎÏó£¬ÊØÎÀ»¹ÊÇÄÍ×ÅÐÔ×Ó¼ÌÐø½âÊÍµÀ£º  
  
"»òÕßÄãÏÈ»Ø¼Ò´ÓÄãµÄ¼Ò³¤£¬Ò²¾ÍÊÇÄãµÄ°Ö°ÖÂèÂèÄÇÀï°ÑÄãµÄÄêÁäÖ¤Ã÷ÄÃÀ´¡£ÊµÔÚ²»ÐÐµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÏÈ¸øÄã¿ª¸öÊÕ¾Ý£¬¾ÍÊÇÖ¤Ã÷Äã½»¹ý·ÑµÄµ¥µ¥À²£¬Èç¹ûÒÔºóÄãÄÜ°ÑÓÐÐ§µÄÖ¤Ã÷ÄÃÀ´µÄ»°£¬ÏóÊ²Ã´³öÉúÖ¤À²£¬Ó×¶ùÔ°µÄÑ§ÉúÖ¤À²¶¼¿ÉÒÔ£¬Ð¡ÅóÓÑ£¬ÎÒÃÇ»á¸ù¾ÝÄã»¹¸øÎÒÃÇµÄµ¥µ¥¸øÄãÍËÇ®µÄ¡£"£¨¶àÃ´µÄÍ¯ÛÅÎÞÆÛ°¡£¡£©  
  
°¢À­¹±Ê§ÍûµØ£º"ÄÇ¡­¡­ÊôÊå¡­¡­ÎÒÕæµÄÒª½»Ç®°¡£¿"  
  
Á½¸öÎÀ±ø»¹ÓÐËûÃÇÉíºóµÄÁíÍâÆß¸öÈËÒ»ÆðµãÍ·µÀ£º"àÅ£¡"  
  
ÓÎÏÀÐÄÀïÅÌËãÁËÒ»ÏÂ£ºÓëÆäÎª´Ë¶øÒªÔÚÂÃÐÐ½áÊøÖ®ºó½øÐÐÒ»³¡´òÔÒÇÀ£¬¶øÇÒÊÇÃ°³äÉ½·ËµÄÓÐËðËûµÄÉùÓþµÄ´òÔÒÇÀ£¬»¹²»ÈçÓÃÒÔÇ°µÄÀÏ°ì·¨¡­¡­  
  
Ïëµ½ÕâËû¶ÔÎÀ±øËµ£º"ÄÇÊôÊå£¬ÎÒÏÈ»ØÈ¥ÄÃÖ¤Ã÷À²£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¡ÄãÃÇÒªÔÚ¹¬µîÀïµÈÎÒÅ¶£¡"ËµÍê»¹ÏòÍõ×ÓÅ×ÁËÒ»¸öÖ»ÓÐËûÃÇÁ½ÈË»áÒâµÄÑÛÉñ£¨²î²»¶àÒ²¾ÍÊÇ½ñÍíÎÒÃÇÀÏµØ·½¼ûµÄÒâË¼£©¡£  
  
ÁíÍâµÄÆßÃû¶ÓÔ±ÐêÓõ²»ÒÑ£¬Î¨ÓÐÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÃÁ¦µØµãµãÍ·£º"àÅ£¡"µ«ÐÄÏÂ°µµÀ£ºÓÐ²¡°¡£¿  
  
¾ÍÕâÑù£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Íõ×Ó°×Ììµ±µ¼ÓÎ£¬ÍíÉÏÍæÊ§×ÙµÄÓÎÏ·¿ªÊ¼ÁË¡­¡­  
  
  
the end¡£  
  
  
  
ÆªÍâÐ¡²¹£º  
  
ÇÒËµÆßÈËÕýÔÚÎª¶ã¹ýÍ¨¹Ø·Ñ¶ø°µ°µµÃÒâµÄÊ±ºò£¬È´²»ÖªµÀ¸Õ²ÅµÄÄÇÒ»Ä»È«±»Å¼È»À´µ½¸Ã¹ØÊÓ²ìµÄ¡¢Õ¾ÔÚ°µ´¦µÄÄÇÎ»½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ¿´ÔÚÑÛÀï¡£  
  
Ö»¼ûËûËæÊÖÄÃ³öÒ»Ö»±ÊºÍÒ»¸öÐ¡±¾×Ó£¬Ò»±ßÔÚÉÏÃæÐ´Ð´»®»®Ò»±ß×Ô¼ºà«à«µØµÀ£º"ÄãÃÇÍæ°É£¬Íæ°É£¬´ÓÏÂ¸öÔÂ¿ªÊ¼£¬¶Ô´Ó¸Ô¶à¼°Æä¸½Êô¹ú½ø¿ÚµÄÅ©²úÆ·£¬Ìá¸ß°Ù·ÖÖ®ÎåµÄ¹ØË°¡£ÕâÑùÒÔ¸Ô¶àÊ®ÍòÈËµÄÈË¿ÚºÍÃ¿Äê¶ÔºÚÉ­ÁÖ5ÒÚ¶àµÄ½ø¿Ú¶î¼ÆËãµÄ»°£¬¾ÍËãËûÃÇ¹ú¼ÒÓÐËÄÖÁÈý·ÖÖ®Ò»µÄÈË¿ÚÀ´ºÚÉ­ÁÖ²»½»Í¨¹Ø·ÑÒ²Ã»¹ØÏµ¡£¹þ¹þ£¬ÁÂÄãÃÇÒ²²»¿ÉÄÜÓÐÄÇÃ´¶àµÄÈËÀ´¡£¾ÍËãÀ´ÁË£¬ÄÑµÀÄãÃÇµÄ³Ô×¡²»ÓÃ»¨Ç®Âð£¿ÎÒ»¹ÊÇ×¬£¡"  
  
"¡­¡­¶ÔÏ¼¶ûÊÐ½ø¿ÚµÄÊ³Æ·¡¢µ÷Î¶Æ·µÈµÈ£¬Ìá¸ß°Ù·ÖÖ®Ê®µÄ¹ØË°¡­¡­ºß£¬ÄãÃÇ¿ÉÊÇÓÐËÄ¸öÈËÌÓÆ±£¬ÎÒ¶ÔÄãÃÇµÄ´¦ÀíÒÑ¾­ÎåÕÛÓÅ»ÝÁË¡­¡­"  
  
"¶Ô´Ó°«ÈËÄÇÀï½ø¿ÚµÄÖé±¦ÓñÆ÷£¬¹óÖØ½ðÊô¡¢¸ßµµÊÖ¹¤ÒÕÆ·£¬Ìá¸ß°Ù·ÖÖ®Ê®ÎåµÄ¹ØË°¡£ºß£¬ÎÒ²»ÈÃ¹ØË°·­±¶¾Í²»ºÜ²»´íÁË¡­¡­"  
  
Õâ±ßµÄÆßÈË£¬Å¶²»£¬¼ÓÉÏÄÇ¸öÖ»ÔÚºÚÒ¹³öÏÖµÄÄ³ÈË£¬¶¼ÔÚÍõ×ÓµîÏÂµÄÅã°éÏÂ£¬ÍæµÃ¿ª¿ªÐÄÐÄµÄ¡£  
  
Õâ±ßµÄÄ³ÍõÒ²ËãµÃ¿ª¿ªÐÄÐÄµÄ¡£  
  
Ö÷±öÏÌÀÖ£¬½Ô´ó»¶Ï²¡£  
  
  
  
  
2003.1.22 


End file.
